What I did over Summer Vacation by Serra
by TTfan12
Summary: Just as the title states it. A short chapter about how Serra writes about FE7 in her perspective. Mathew reads along and criticizes. Serra fans BEWARE!


Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. Or "what I did over summer vacation" papers. Some evil teacher invented this long ago to have an excuse to give children homework on the only time of year children can truly be free from school. Oh yeah, I forgot. I still have to work on mine. Darn!

Personal Disclaimer: O.K., first off, my brother and me are boys, so we may not know exactly what a girl may write. We just know Serra's personality. And just a warning to all Serra fans (HA! Like there are any Serra fans.), I must warn you that this fanfic will totally trash her. This is my second Fanfic so keep the Flames down to a minimum, but feel free to speak your mind. And if you're a Serra fan, don't flame me saying how Serra really isn't like this, because I will most likely just ignore your review.

What I Did Over Summer Vacation. By Serra

Hi. My name is Serra. Over my summer vacation, I have bought my new school clothes, became a bishop, and helped save the world. I will talk about all three of these topics in my essay.

One day I was at the mall with Louise and I saw this, like, totally fabulous skirt but had nothing to wear with it. So I went to Unlimited For to see what they had and found a perfect belt for my capree/T-shirt combo in pink and I-

"Serra!!"

"What Mathew?" Serra said turning from her paper.

"I think your teacher would be a bit more interested in the other two subjects." Said the thief. "You're getting a little off-topic."

"Mathew. Just because you have no taste in clothes, doesn't mean you can..." Serra stopped in mid-sentence when the boy gave her angry look. "Fine! I'll talk more about the other subjects." Serra erased most of what she had written and continued.

One day I was shopping in the mall with Louse and I found a very cute outfit. It contained a pink shirt with white trimmings, a white shirt outlined with pink, and a new bracelet with dolphins.

"How's that?" Serra asked grumpily.

"Better" said her friend. "Now, how about your adventures and becoming a bishop."

"Boys! They're impossible!" exclaimed the pink haired bishop as she continued her paper.

I also advanced from a cleric to a bishop over summer. Lucius was sooooo jealous when I beat him to it. (Yes, Lucius is a guy for all you reviewers who don't know that) Now, I can use magic and staffs. I tried to impress Erk with the power of staffs and magic but he just said "oh. That's cool. But Pricilla could do that for a long time and ride on a horse at the same time." Even though he said that, I think he was just playing hard to get because he has a super crush on me.

"Um...Serra. Isn't Erk dating Pricilla? Are you sure he likes you?" Mathew questioned.

"Well...yeah. But I think he's just doing that to make me jealous. He definitely likes me more." Serra said with confidence. "I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Whatever you say."

I also helped save the world. It all started back when I was looking for an escort. I saw this cute, purple haired boy looking for a job as one. When I asked him if he would take me across the country, he agreed to do it for no less than 1,000 gold. But I used my charm and good looks to make him lower his price to 1,500. I still feel bad for breaking it down to that low, but when I see a possible bargain, I make sure I get it.

"That's what happened to all that gold I lent you!!" the boy thief was nearly screaming now.

"I know. I'm a good barterer." Serra said with triumph. "I make sure I get the best deal!"

Mathew put his hand on her face and began to grumble.

He lost us in the woods halfway to our destination and tried to blame it on me. How was I supposed to know that the map wasn't a tissue? But it worked out nicely when we met Lyn and her company. I tried to make friends with them but Erk was rude to them and almost scared them off. But in the end, it was my charm that once again saved me and allowed me to join their group. It's O.K., I forgave Erk, but again, he blamed me for being the rude one.

Later, when we helped Lyn defeat her evil uncle, I went back to my employer Hector. He was another boy who had a big crush on me but wouldn't admit to it. You can tell he had a crush on me because he didn't let me go into battle most of the time. He was obviously trying to protect me, even though mean old Oswin says Hector thought I would do more harm than good.

I met up with Erk again and he said to me "Oh. Serra. You're the last person I wanted to see right now" Isn't that cute! He wanted to see me! I told you he had a crush on me!

"Ummmm...." Mathew began.

"Look Mathew, if you don't like what I'm writing, then you don't have to read it over my shoulder" Serra said, obviously going into a bad mood.

"Fine! I'll keep my thoughts to myself, but I bet your teacher will have similar thoughts." Mathew said.

"Good. Now where was I? Oh, right. I met Erk again."

I was so glad to meet Erk again until he said he was only there to protect his employer, Pricilla. I was O.K. with it until I figured out that Pricilla was a girl about the same age as me and Erk.

"I think you mean 'Erk and I'. Not 'me and Erk'."

"I told you not to correct me!" answered Serra "Besides, why would I put someone else's name in front of mine? Mine's better!"

So we continued our journey with Hector and Eliwood until the Dragon's Gate. We where to late and Lord Elbert died even though I tried to save him. Afterwards, Hector gave me a Guilding Ring as a reward for my efforts.

"Wow! He gave it to you instead of the other magic users?" asked her friend.

"Well...Erk and Pricilla already advanced, Lucius wasn't at a high enough level, and Canas was too injured to continue. But he still gave it to me instead of selling it!" Serra said.

"That's better then nothing, I guess." Said the disappointed boy.

The rest is history. The End

"What?" said the shocked Mathew. "What about the Fire emblem!? The Black Fang?! Nergal!? Anything! There's a whole list of adventures and all you can remember is how you became a Bishop!"

"Yeah... about that." Said Serra, an embarrassed look on her face. "When I became a Bishop, I could use magic to defend myself. So Hector put me in the middle of the next battle we got in."

"So?"

"So, I hadn't had any practice with magic before and ended up injuring myself in the begging of the battle. I stayed in the injured tent with Canas and a few others until the end of the war." Serra looked down at her feet and blushed.

"Oh. That's why I didn't see you around a lot." Said the thief. "I'm sorry. I guess you'll have to-"

"I should probably continue with the part about the new clothes!" Serra interrupted and began writing quicker than Mathew thought possible about shoes and dresses and other things strange to Mathew.

"Oh well...looks like she enjoys writing about that stuff more." Said the girl's friend. "You know what they say, 'write about what you know'."

He left the girl's room and sighed.

So that's it. Nothing big and definitely not as good as my other Fanfic, but I thought it was a funny little story. R&R. Thanks.


End file.
